This invention relates to a timing switch, and more particularly relates to a timing switch used to control a room illumination means by sound incident upon a sound transducer to provide an improved burglar deterrent.
Man has for years sought to protect himself from burglars by use of many types of machines. Numerous electrical and electronic circuits have been disclosed for use in providing warnings relating to burglars, fire, and other dangerous situations. Such circuits have seen various degrees of success.
Prior circuits have not come into wide use because they are ordinarily very complex and expensive; and worse yet, require extensive installation. For example, most protective systems require a great deal of new wiring in the room to be protected. Protecting the alarm device itself from attack and defeat by a burglar is also a problem. There is, therefore, a need for a device which is relatively simple and inexpensive, and incapable of being defeated. More importantly, there is a need for a device which may be very quickly and easily installed in an existing structure without the necessity of any significant change in or addition to the structure.
Conventional alarm systems sound an alarm to the police or nearby persons but unfortunately often permit the burglar to cause damage before the police are able to arrive. What is needed, therefore, is a device which will deter the burglar from carrying out his crime. More particularly, what is needed is a device which will scare the burglar and cause him to flee while at the same time providing an indication that the premises is being burglarized.
We have found for this purpose that it is desirable to have the actions of the burglar cause the lighting of the room in which he is located to be illuminated. More particularly, it is desirable that the room be steadily illuminated for a given period of time. This will cause the burglar to believe that his presence has been detected and that someone turned on the lights and is present to pursue him. With the room so illuminated, the police or neighbors may easily see that a person is occupying the room at a time when no one but a burglar would be.